


William Hinde, Afghanistan 2009

by abundantlyqueer



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Gen, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Hinde, Afghanistan 2009




End file.
